WTF - Why The Face?
by Asphodel Chestnut
Summary: Molly asks her father why he makes that face when someone talks about the War. Molly/Percy family fluff, family humor.


_Molly asks her father why he makes that face when someone talks about the War. _

* * *

_WTF - Why The Face?_

* * *

"Molly sweetheart, it's almost time to go. Please pack up your toys and say goodbye to Lily," said Percy Weasley, instructing his six-year-old daughter Molly Weasley II to pack up so they could leave.

"So Percy, how's things going at the Ministry?" asked Harry Potter, as he watched the two little girls play together with a smile on his face.

"Ah, you know… it's always really busy as it would be, but it's great. I get to see Audrey and the girls more often," he said, and Percy took a sip from his coffee mug and pushed his horn-rimmed glasses further up his nose.

"Well that must be good. I'm working overtime in the Auror department and it's pulling me away from Ginny, James, Al and Lily. But there's no other way we can get money." Harry sipped his coffee slowly.

Percy eyed Harry over the brim of his cup, "how're the kids going?"

Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "They're fine. James of course is a handful, he lives up to his namesake pretty well," he said, and laughed a little, the little lines around the corner of his mouth and forehead showing.

Percy laughed; he surely understood what Harry meant by their children living to their namesakes.

He remembered his mother during the Battle, and his daughter Molly II was an exact replica of her grandmother.

"Hey, Percy, you okay?" Harry interrupted Percy's train of thought, which he often didn't like people doing, and shook his head.

"Sorry Harry… Just thinking."

"You sure, because you had a funny look on your face like you were in pain or something," said Harry.

Percy felt his cheeks heat up. "Uh, it's nothing Harry. Well, I've got to get going now anyway." He stood up and called for Molly to come over.

Lily went over to Harry and climbed into her father's lap.

"Well miss Lily, it's time for Molly to go. Say goodbye to your cousin," said Percy, and he watched the two girls hug.

"Daddy, when come Molly come over and play again?" Lily asked her father and put on her best puppy-dog face, which always managed to get to Harry.

Harry laughed. "We'll see Lily. Maybe next week when they are not so busy and I'm off work," he said.

Lily pouted, "But daddy, a whole week is _ages _away!"

Harry sighed and patted his daughter on the back, "I know sweetheart, I know."

"Well Harry, I'll catch up with you some other time. Thanks for the coffee" said Percy, and nodded his head at Harry. He walked toward the front door and took his hat and coat off the hook and put them on.

"Bye Molly! We can play tea-parties again really soon!" Lily called to her cousin, while waving madly as Percy and Molly walked home.

On their walk, Molly was quite silent, which was unusual for her because she normally liked to talk a lot.

"Daddy," said Molly very carefully, interrupting Percy and his train of thought. Percy sighed heavily and looked down at his daughter.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can you make that face again?" Molly asked, looking hopeful.

Percy inquired, "What face?"

"You know, that funny face you make when someone mentions the word War! I saw it on your face at Uncle Harry's house!"

Percy didn't even realise that Molly would have been listening in on their conversation.

"What face do you mean, Molly?"

Molly made the face that Percy assumed was his, and he couldn't help but laugh. "Molly, that's a silly face that daddy didn't mean to make."

"But can you do it anyway? I like it when you make funny faces!"

Percy imitated his daughter by screwing up his face as much as he could. Molly laughed loudly and threw her hands up in the air.

"See daddy! You _are _funny!" Molly hugged Percy tightly around his waist as they walked into their home.

Percy couldn't stop grinning even as he greeted his wife and other daughter Lucy.

* * *

**A/N: I saw a prompt on Tumblr. and thought I'd give it a try... Let me know what your thoughts are down below! **


End file.
